westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Wagons
Wagons are traditional, animal-drawn land vehicles, a simple means of transport for people as well as cargo. They are purely mechanical vehicles, with no propulsion of their own, requiring beasts of burden for movement. They are usually horse-drawn or oxen-drawn. Wagons tend to be constructed of wood and metal parts. They often lack the more fancier amenities of carriages, including better suspension (or any suspension at all), enclosed seating for passengers, etc. Unlike carriages, which tend to be manufactured by coachbuilder companies, wagons tend to be home-brewn vehicles built by individuals at home. In both the Westworld film series and the Westworld TV series, wagons make frequent appearances, primarily in the titular Westworld park itself. They come in various period forms, reflecting the needs of Old West settlers. The vast majority are depicted as four-wheeled vehicles. Westworld (1973) In the film, some wagons are seen in the street scene during the regular, daily reset by the park's technicians. The robotic humans and robotic horses stand still on the street until they're activated. An ordinary four-wheeled wagon is seen standing completely still, then the horses and driver come to life and start their daily routine, per their programming. Westworld Season One "Contrapasso" While they're in Pariah, El Lazo gives William, Logan, Dolores and his own aide Slim Miller a mission to capture nitroglycerin from Union trops. The three would-be outlaws, under supervision by Slim, stage an armed robbery of a covered wagon, driven and guarded by hosts portraying soldiers of the Union. Logan inspects the back of the wagon, finding the hidden nitroglycerine cache, but gets into a scuffle with the soldiers, only to be saved (along with Dolores) by William's quick shooting. "The Adversary" Various wagons are seen, pertaining to the War narrative. Bodies of hosts portraying dead soldiers are seen piled atop a medium-sized wagon. Teddy at one point operates a Gatling Gun, mounted atop a larger wagon, in order to help him and the Man in Black escape a Union Army camp where they were held as prisoners. "Trompe L'Oeil" A flatbed wagon, with wooden railings made from planks and a mounted Gatling Gun, is used by Confederados during an ambush of the train carrying Lawrence, William, Dolores and others. Westworld Season Two "Virtù e Fortuna" The courtyard of the Confederado stronghold Fort Forlorn Hope houses several wagons of various types. Gallery Westworld 1973 wagon on standby.png|Simple farmer's flatbed wagon (Westworld) Westworld 1973 wagon activated.png|The wagon comes alive after morning activation... contrapasso union nitro wagon distant.png|Union covered wagon approaching ("Contrapasso") contrapasso union nitro wagon harness.png|Horse harnesses contrapasso union nitro wagon robbery.png|Union covered wagon ambush contrapasso union nitro wagon front.png|Front of the Union covered wagon contrapasso union nitro wagon robbery william.png|Back of the Union covered wagon (William threatening soldiers) Contrapasso union nitro wagon logan fooling around.png|Union covered wagon robbery in the desert valley Fort forlorn hope set old wagon and gallows.png|Old covered wagon at Fort Forlorn Hope Train gatling gun Trompe L'Oeil.jpg|A flatbed wagon mounted with a Gatling Gun ("Trompe L'Oeil") Gatling gun wagon close explosion.png|An explosion going off close to the Gatling Gun equipped wagon The adversary union army camp.png|Wagons and tents at a Union army camp ("The Adversary") War dead bodies.jpg|Dead bodies of host soldiers (War narrative) piled atop a wagon See also Carriages Howdah References Category:Vehicles Category:Objects